mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Eps1.7 wh1ter0se.m4v
(White Rose) | season = 1 | episode = 8 | image = File:Ep108.jpg | imagewidth = 275px | caption = | airdate = August 12, 2015 | writer = | director = | previous = | next = }} is the eighth episode of Season 1 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on August 12, 2015. Plot Synopsis allsafe gets pwned — & dark army is ready to meet elliot. is it @whiterose? tyrell and joannas plan goes into full effect. (Source: USA Network) Origin of the Title * The White Rose (die Weiße Rose) was a non-violent resistance group that arose in Germany during the 1940s. The group consisted of students from the University of Munich and their professor, who staged an anonymous campaign using leaflets and graffiti advocating resistance to the Hitler and the Third Reich. Many of the prominent members were executed in 1943, but their last leaflet was smuggled out of Germany and distributed by the Allies. Today, they are considered heroes in Germany. * The extension: .m4v is an Apple audio/video format used to encode files for iTunes, and devices using iTunes. Summary Episode Notes Technology * Raspberry pi: A small, inexpensive CPU that was designed to introduce computer science to schools. Because of its size and versatility, it has become a useful tool in the hacker's arsenal. Elliot implanted the Raspberry Pi in the Steel Mountain air conditioning system in . * Backdoor: A method of access to a computer system that gets around any security added to the system. Backdoors are used by system designers as well as hackers to access a system. * Air gapping: Creating a secure computer network that is not connected to the internet, thus isolating it from unsecured networks. Air gapped computers often have never been connected to the internet, making them particularly secure, and free from viruses and malware. * Honey pot: An enticement used as a trap. In computing, it refers to a computer or network site that appears to be part of a network, but is actually isolated, and designed to trap hackers. * Faraday cage: A Faraday cage is a structure of conductive metallic mesh designed to carry electrical energy away from whatever is contained within the cage. Constructed in a particular way, the cage can block mobile phone signals to the interior. Music * Piano Concerto No. 20 in D Minor, KV 466: I. Allegro (Mozart, 1785) * "Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen" ("Hell's vengeance boils in my heart") from Die Zauberflote (The Magic Flute), K. 620, Act II (Mozart, 1791) Trivia *In the scene where Elliot looks through the CD case to find a blank CD, the CDs are actually burned copies of albums and songs. They include "Don't Take Your Guns to Town" by Johnny Cash, Led Zeppelin's Led Zeppelin IV (the disc however says 1971, the year the album came out.), Portishead's Dummy, Tool's Aenima, Green Day's Dookie, R.E.M.'s Automatic for the People, Bob Dylan's Blood on the Tracks, Sonic Youth's Daydream Nation, The Beatles' Pleased to Meet You and Revolver, an unknown Doors cd, Rage Against the Machine's R.A.M., Nirvana's In Utero, Soundgarden's Superunknown, Boston's Don't Look Back, Massive Attack's Mezzanine, Blur's self-titled album, Van Halen's 1984, Hüsker Dü's Zen Arcade and The Red Hot Chili Peppers' Blood Sugar Sex Magik. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes